


Birthday Girl

by cowboykylux



Series: Sevier Twins AU [9]
Category: Midnight Special (2016), Paterson (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Sevier Twins AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Paul and Paterson take celebrating your birthday very seriously.
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paul Sevier/Reader, Paul Sevier/Reader/Paterson (Paterson)
Series: Sevier Twins AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854871
Kudos: 2





	Birthday Girl

Birthdays are tricky, in the Sevier household. Paterson’s far too shy to really make a fuss about his birthday, and Paul is usually too busy working for more than a cupcake at the office – but that changes when they begin dating you. You spoil them, your boys. You spoil the shit out of them, going full out to make sure they know they are so loved, so appreciated not just by you, but by everyone. A grand party is thrown and all their friends are invited for a joint celebration. Paterson likes it this way, it takes half the attention off of him, and Paul likes it because he always forgets in his work that that’s even the day, and so he’s always pleasantly surprised.

It’s through being so spoiled themselves that they decide very early on to spoil the hell out of you in return. You’re so kind to them, so good to them, they want nothing more than to be good for you always. And that means anything and everything. They wake you up with kisses and touches and sex that leaves you melting in their arms, not having to worry about being late for work because Paul calls you out for the day.

They treat you to breakfast in bed, and usually one will take you out to your favorite places while the other prepares at home. A big cake is ordered and picked up – let’s be real, neither of these darlings could bake something as well as you and they don’t risk it – flowers are delivered and put into vases. Presents are wrapped from where they’ve been secretly hiding in the attic over the course of the year, things that you’ve mentioned you’d really like, or want, but never got around to buying for yourself; and things they see and think of you, things they save for birthdays and not ‘just because’ presents.

By the time you come home, the house is filled with your friends, and they all applaud you when you walk in, a happy surprise except you know what they’re doing every year that they do it. Paul straps one of those silly party hats onto your head and Paterson takes a hundred photos of you enjoying the music and pleasant company of your friends, everyone having a lovely time.

When the cake has been cut and people have all left, after you’ve opened your presents and have hugged and kissed all your guests, Paterson and Paul bring you upstairs for gifts you can’t show the others, things kept just between you three. They cup your cheek and kiss your lips neck shoulders breasts down down down until they’re resting at your feet, staring up at you with wide eyes, hopeful that they’ve done well.

And when they rest their cheeks against your thighs as you card your fingers through their hair, when you crawl up onto the bed and beckon them up too, when you grin and demand to be kissed like the birthday girl you are, they know that they have.


End file.
